


Break up

by kittymills



Series: Sheith Snippets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Garrison days, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, keith and shiro were dating, stupid noble shiro trying to be a mytar of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: (this is kind of a teaser for another pre-kerb fic coming later so stay tuned if you want pining and fluff and broken hearts)





	Break up

> _**If I could tell my younger self one thing, it would be this : there are many things in life you can postpone, but love isn’t one of them.**                                              —   Lang Leav (The Nature of Love)     _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----     

Sometimes, the people who you love the most are the ones that can break you.

Keith feels it now. Feels the ache in his chest where is heart has been viciously cracked open then roughly patched over.  It won’t ever be the same and worst of all, he didn’t want it to be.

“Are you… Are you breaking up with me?”

He hardly recognizes his own incredulous voice, the tremor in his tone as he pushes away the carton of noodles angrily, sending it skittering to the precarious edge of the roof where he and Shiro were perched.  Stars twinkle in the sky above their heads and abruptly Keith can feel their weight pressing down on him. They’re so heavy and he gets the sensation he’s wading through a thick fog. Then he hears Shiro sigh, a tortured little noise that some how makes Keith’s heartbeat stutter.

“Keith,” Shiro says into the darkness. “I’m going to be gone a long time. You’re not far off graduating and when you do, you’ll be sent on your own missions. Who knows where to, or for how long. Realistically, it could be years before we see each other again.”

“I don’t care,” Keith snaps the words out fiercely. He tries to ignore the shake of his hands as he wars with the panic that seems to be clawing its way through his veins. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the play of a Shiroless life behind his eyes but it pushes its way forward anyway.  

An empty room. An empty bed… An empty heart and an empty life.

“Shiro, please-“ he hates that it sounds like he’s begging. But he is, there’s no denying that, and Shiro has seen him in far more vulnerable states. “I’ll wait.  I want to wait. You’re the only one I want to be with…  Please. Please don’t break up with me now. Not… not like this.”

Shiro shakes his head slowly.  His eyes are closed and he’s trying to calm his breathing. His dark hair is being ruffled gently by the desert breeze. It would be so easy to reach for him, to wrap himself around Shiro and rub his cheek against his. But he can’t. He doesn’t have that privilege anymore.

That’s the thought that does it. That’s the thought that floors him so hard he can barely catch a breath.

“You’re young, Keith,” Shiro is saying and Keith’s can barely hear it over the sound of his heart shattering. He knows where Shiro is going to go with this. He’s heard it before. “I won’t be the one to hold you back.”

Keith snarls then, and it takes all he can to not to succumb to the fear and panic and rage that’s churning inside him.  It overtakes everything, even the pain.  But, it’s okay. He knows how to deal with rage. It’s fuel enough to strike. 

“You’re a coward,” he spits out, waiting for a returning challenge or a reprimand, anything to force Shiro’s hand but… there’s nothing.  

Shiro won’t look at him, and somehow that hurts Keith more than it had any right to.  

“I’m sorry, Keith. It’s for the best.”

Two days later, the shuttle disappears into the stars – and it takes Keith’s heart with it.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is kind of a teaser for another pre-kerb fic coming later so stay tuned if you want pining and fluff and broken hearts)


End file.
